Messaiah Reviesed
by StrayFiction
Summary: Inside Revised and Extended


Messaiah

Disclaimer: Don't own Radiata Staories period

StrayFiction: Since my one shot did not do well I thought about try a chaptered one, hopeful this does better, please take note that I have not played the game for a while so my info on it might not be right so if it is the case then please tell me, as well any grammatical mistakes this might have. Decided to arrange the pairings and focus on the story though might pair up Jack to Ridldly for Cannon, Leona, for a change or give him a Harem since I haven't seen one in this category yet. Revised and extended, please read and review with constructive one very much welcome as I consider my grammar mediocre while ideas in the story the one thing I'm sufficiently good at, also if anyone can tell me the changes from the original to the American version then I would greatly appreciate it such as character and volty name changes.

Summary: Something happens to Jack during the battle with his first Blood Orc that almost kills him if it were not for a stranger who surprisingly knows more about him and his father than either does. Who is this stranger and what happened to Jack?

Chapter 1 Uncle?

A brown haired youth slowly backed away in fear as the beast in red slowly advanced towards him with a smirk.

"Get out of the way Jack!" blew a female voice before the red beast of muscle was sent back as something landed on its chest just as the youth now named as Jack fell on his butt.

"Now do you know why Blood Orcs shouldn't be taken lightly or are you too scared to get that to your thick skull right now Coward?" asked the female voice again from a blond female who was glaring at the youth on the ground.

"Riddly… I-I am NOT a Coward! I-I'm just doing a um TACTICAL REATHREAT! YEAH! THAT'S IT! So don't call me a Coward M-Miss No Bust!" countered Jack as he shakily stood up his whole body shaking from head to toe which increased as the blond glared heatedly at him.

"SORRY if I'm NOT WOMANLY ENOUGH Mister I Could Piss My Pants Off Any Minute Now!" countered the woman named Riddly angrily making Jack back away more quickly before suddenly grabbing his head tightly while closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in intense pain.

"Master Jack! Are you alright? MASTER JACK!" called someone in blue armor in worry receiving only a grunt of pain which soon turned into an all out cry as fell on his knee still clutching his bowed head tighter as sweat appearing on his face before hearing a loud roar directing their attention towards red beast as it pulled out the object imbedded on his chest which turned out to be an Axe before thundering towards the two youths.

"We need assistance over there! Master Genius if you can please lend a hand." order the big boned person looking at their companion with short brown hair with circular glasses on his nose he named Genius who was on a floating contraption pointing his broad sword at the direction of the youths.

"Fine!" stated Genius as he sent a sharp ice projectile at the advancing Orc from the contraption he held in one hand which embedded and remained lodge on its back which rewarded him with a roar of pain.

"My thanks Master Genius!" stated the armored male bowing at him.

"Thank me later right now you should finish the beast of while you still have the chance Ganz, and don't think I obeyed your order, I only did this based on my own decision since if I did not help them then we will be the next ones killed." stated Genius making Ganz realize that he was right.

"Right you are Master Genius, very well, ready or not, her I come you beast!" declared Ganz as he positioned his Broad Sword in front of him before running towards the Blood Orc who was trying to pull out the spear of ice from his lower back. As Ganz neared the beast the then leaped forward before spinning with his blade raised over his head directed toward his target's heart, but sadly the beast was able to evade just as soon as it took out the spear of ice at it's back before throwing at Ganz's blade which redirected his attack which cleanly cut one of it's arms from its body making it roar in pain before smacking a dizzy Ganz who landed behind it to the three with the flat side axe in its remaining arm knocking him out before throwing the said weapon at the two youths.

Riddly braced herself as she knew her inevitable end was about to come but before feeling the fatal blow she felt someone push her away making her look towards the opposite direction to where she was falling to see a smiling Jack look at her and time seemed to stop for her as memories of the times they were together flashed before her eyes from their first time they met to the night yesterday, before she began to call out his name as he faced the axe nearing him with his eyes closing accepting his inevitable death.

JACKKKKKKKK!" Riddly called out as the axe was only an inch from his forehead until a loud sound of metal hitting metal was heard before Riddly saw the cause being another axe which was more elaborate than the hers which the beast had thrown and was colored light blue with twin circular edges in each side.

"Honestly! For a GREEDY BRAT to GIVE UP sooo QUICKLY, did you really receive the same power as me?" asked a new voice making the others turn towards the voice's direction to find someone grabbed in full black armor with a long red cape wearing a black helmet with a demon like face on its chest plate with a pair of orange glowing eyes.

"Demon…" began Jack weakly in realization as Riddly and Genius who is dragging a still unconscious Ganz by the hand on his floating vehicle and a male with long green hair and a pair of transparent wings gathered near Jack.

"…Mail, yeah, and you know the Axe I used too didn't you. The one given by finishing the Axe training with the training dummy, DUMMY, anyway, are you SOOOOOOOOOO weak that you still can't move from fear WHIMP!" berated the new arrival.

"What did you SAY? Come down here and say that why don't cha?" Jack challenged angrily.

"Like Father like Son, I wonder if you will let the Algendars infect you like your Idiot of a Father did before." Stated the black armored man as he jumped from the tree he was in before and landing lightly on the ground before heading to the shocked Jack until a loud roar echoed around the forest.

"Bakemono, Can't you see were talking here?" asked the dark armored figure as he easily evaded the beast punch just as Ganz was regaining consciousness. The beast headed to where the blue axe was and took it out of the ground before heading towards the new arrival, with the axe held high above it's head ready to cleave it's owner in two while the owner just faced the beast calmly standing before he slowly walk towards it stopping the beast from it's advance to the shock of the others.

"A trash using my weapon huh, guess I'll have to give that up to the Greedy Brat, after I kill this one that you weak bunch are having a hard time with since if I took it back, I might be infected with you Trashes, germs." He stated stopping before punching the space behind him suddenly which shocked the others once again as his hand disappeared in the space before pulling it out making it appear whole once again but this time grasping a very familiar blade that shocked Jack more than the others.

"Let me guess, you thought, you are the only one who has an Arbitrator? You really are a Dimwit like your father, and speaking of which, maybe I should call you 'Son Of A Thief' since you're no good father stole his, which is no wonder why he was not able to use it properly, but it would be too much of a hassle, so I'll stick with Greedy Brat since you are one. Anyway, here, let me show you how to use it." He stated before turning to the monster and motioning him to come with his finger which the beast did not do making the male smile.

"Finally grown a brain huh? Fine then, guess I'll go to you then." He stated before continuing his slow advance towards the frozen beast which to the shock of others was slowly backing away a step after every two steps of the dark armored male and this continued for seconds before the beast was pinned to a tree.

"OH, it seemed that you don't have anywhere to go now Idiot, what WILL you do now?" asked the newcomer tilting his head at the beast in interest before seeing the beast bracing itself by putting is arm in front of it like what Riddly did before only she had two that time while it had one now. This move of the beast made the newcomer smile.

"You're making this too easy, better do something else since that won't work… no? Fine then, GOOOOOD-BYEEEEEE!" and with that roar he withdrew his blade and stretched his other arm so that they from a single straight line before thrusting the blade to the beast penetrating its guard of one arm and gouging one of it's eyes making it stager back before hearing the last two words of it's life.

"Limit Exceedo!" he called as he began a series of multiple as well as fluid motion of slashes which first cleaved it's other arm, then both it's legs in the second slice before his third severed hi's head from it's body before doing numerous horizontal slices in quick succession slicing the Blood Orc's body to ribbons before stepping back.

His blade landing on the ground before dragging it as he once again advanced towards the beast at break neck speed before the blade caught fire just as the newcomer was in front of the obviously dead beast. Not wasting time he used the now blazing blade at it for one final diagonal slash that cleanly split the body and face of the Orc in half from the middle before igniting the whole body in flames which was soon reduced to mounds of ash.

"Now then if you don't mind, I need to teach my Greedy Brat of a Nephew something before he kills himself for I am that Hopeless Brat's Uncle. Yami Russel." He stated as he turned and began heading towards the group as the group tensed more and more as he neared them.

"Its all right, I don't think he would kill me, even though, I can't say the same for myself, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!" stated Jack as he headed towards Yami until he felt someone grab his wrist suddenly making him turn to the owner to see Riddly who after seconds realized what she did unconsciously before releasing her hold on his wrist as her cheeks went red which soon turned to scarlet as Jack smiled at her and assured her that he would be fine.

"I also need a word with you Nougeria-sama, please, it'll only take minutes." Yami stated respectfully towards the long green haired male respectfully shocking the others while the said man held his chin in one of his hands as he began to think for a while before nodding and joining the three.

"Lastly, will the Weakling by the name of Cross, and the Princess, and her Stooge, Natalie and Leonard escort these pathetic bunch to the castle, as I don't have time to baby sit." He stated shocking the group as the said female who was carrying an unconscious Leonard appeared from behind a tall and wide tree.

"WHO are YOU calling a weakling?" roar the other who jumped down from the tall tree was on.

"You obviously Idiot Cross, now hurry up or I'll have to kill you." Threatened Yami turning his back on the fuming Captain who promptly took out his broad sword and began heading to the man who offended him, making said man lower his helmeted head as a sigh could be heard from it before turning to face him and lazily punch Cross who easily evaded it and brought down his broad sword to finish the offender off with a cocky smile only to feel pressure at one of his shoulder as Yami used it to flip behind the cocky Captain before kicking the back of his head with both feet making the Cross' lips kiss the dirt hard while Yami landed easily behind him.

The now livid Captain turned to face the one who made a fool of him gripping his blade tightly only to see the sharp point of an all black spear inches from his forehead.

"I guess you're not a COMPLETE IDIOT! If you were then you would have died by your own stupidity, I commend you for knowing that you are no match to me. Too bad, killing you would have saved me from having to deal with a Simpleton like you." He stated his helmeted head facing directly at him.

"Go do as I ordered, or do you want to be humiliated once again." he said as he tucked his spear behind him and tuned his back on Cross who was now seeing red.

"HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE ME YOU PEASANT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM AND YET YOU DON'T GIVE ME RESPECT! SUCH INSOLENCE! I'LL REPORT YOU TO HIS HIGHNESS!"Cross shouted, making Yami turn back too him.

"I HAVE heard of the Ward Family achievement throughout history, but none about the individual named Cross, so please spare me the I'm Better Than You'll Ever Weill Be Attitude Imbecile and if you do report me that then I'll tell them about the Captain who JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE NEAR A PLACE WHERE A BLOOD ORC SUDDENLY APPEARED That was NOT IT'S NATIVE HABITAT!" Yami stated making Cross back away.

"Are you implying that I'm the one who sent that Blood Orc here? RIDICULOUS! You must be DREAMING! I the GREAT Cross woul…" Cross began but was cut.

"Great? You? You're the one dream you Moron! Anyway, I have waste too much time with you Tick Headed Turd, Let's go Brat, Nougeria-sama." Yami said walking away at the now smiling Cross.

"Are you running away you COWARD! I knew it! You DO NOT have evidence so you're leaving!" blew Cross making Yami turned to the Cross once again.

"Humans really are materialistic beings, requiring proof before accepting anything, you are right that I do not have proof, since even if I did, it would be wasted on a Thick Head Ass such as yourself, but I have a theory why you would do that." Yami stated shutting up Cross' laugh as well as infuriating the Captain once more.

"OHHHHH REAAALLY! TELL ME THEN YOU LOSER!" challenged Cross.

"Very Well, you brought the Blood Orc her to distract the Light Elves then you would attack the City Of Flowers, am I correct MORON?" asked Yami making Cross step back twice.

"Ha-HAHaha! You've got quite an imagination there! Your helmet must be on too tight!" Cross stated his voice wavering.

"Funny, I'm thinking clearly and it makes sense base on your Anti-Fairy personality, and I sure I'm also right at my assumption about the reason why your fellow Captain is here." Yami stated turning his helmeted head towards the shocked Natalie who had just dropped the unconscious Leonard as the others gather near her.

"Ordered by Riddly's father who had a Lolicon Complex to insure that his 'Little Angel' does not get hurt and her love sick lap dog Leonard joining the ride." Yami said infuriating Natalie.

"How DARE you bad mouth LORD JASNE, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU even if you did saved US, SAVED ME!" grounded Natalie.

"Your knowledge on relationships as blank as the white panties you are wearing right now." Yami said which prompted Natalie to cover the front and back in between her legs with both hands, her face red with embarrassment.

"Hentai! I'm going to kill you Perverted Peeping Tom!" blew Natalie as she unsheathe her blade and began heading towards Yami as the others was trying to wake Leonard.

"Whoops…" Yami stated as he easily sidestepped Natalie's attack before tripping her one leg with his before sitting on top of her back.

"Give up, or do you want to be squashed by my armor's weight?" Yami asked the still Struggling Natalie.

"Like HELL! I'm not giving up ESPECIALLY to a PERV- haHaHA!" began Natalie until Yami began tickling her left and right side with both of her hands.

"Give up and say Uncle or I'll strip you in front of your friends." Yami threatened as he continued tickling Natalie for a while before she finally submitted and gave up after Yami began stripping her like he threatened.

"Now that you finally understand, LEAVE, I waste too much time with you, GO NOW!" Yami stated making the other leave like he wished.

"Now then Brat you first, have you ever done what I did?" Yami asked Jack.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asked making Yami sigh a second time.

"I mean the Tri-Embelm Skill, have you ever use it before."


End file.
